All's fair in love and war
by teaguefour
Summary: String of Oneshots.
1. Uno

Ever feel like you're missing something?

The sun hung very low in the sky, its rays illuminating the landscape in front, signaling it was about to rise. A blond girl sat at the peak of a large flight of steps leading up to the Hikawa Jinja. It was far too early for anyone to be out and about, let alone this particular girl, yet there she was, golden locks cascading down her back, cerulean blue eyes glistening in the early morning light, waiting patiently for the occupants of the shrine to awaken.

She sat there patiently for some time until the sound of footsteps echoed around the courtyard and she rose. From around the corner a girl dressed in the traditional Shinto priestess garb stepped out, her cool amethyst scanning over her visitor.

"Can I help you?" her voice wasn't exactly welcoming, indeed she seemed more hostile than anything standing there holding a broom in one hand.

Despite this, the blond girl put on a charming smile, "I hope so." She walked briskly over to the other girl. "I was wondering whether I could become an apprentice miko at this shrine?"

The look on the other girl's face told the blonde all she needed to know. Crest-fallen, she turned to walk back down the enormous flight of steps but was stopped by a gentle hand on her elbow.

"I am curious." The priestess' voice was very soft indeed; the blonde had to strain herself to hear properly. "Why this temple, what drew you here?"

The blonde considered what the priestess was asking for a moment. Truthfully, she wasn't exactly sure what drew her to this temple. She guessed it was just because – just because… "I feel complete at this shrine."

The priestess merely nodded but the blonde swore she saw a ghost of a smile flicker on her lips if only for a second, then it was gone. "Well Goodbye."

As she turned and descended down the stairs she could feel a pair of eyes boring into the back of her head.

Neither of them would ever know.

------

Yeah I don't know. I wrote this late one night when I was meant to be doing other things.  
This is going to be a whole line of oneshots.. i think. I'll try to update as much as I can. (:


	2. Due

Tonight would be just like last night.

The blonde girl awakes in the middle of the night, she hasn't been able to sleep properly recently. Every time she does eventually fall asleep, the same dream would come. The dream does not frighten her, but only confuses her. What does it mean and why has it come now?

In the dream she sees herself, Aino Minako, standing at top of a hill, looking over at what seems to be a ruined kingdom. The view is breathtaking yet horrible at the same time and for some reason Minako feels herself clench her fists angrily at the sight. It stirs up a whole horde of emotions she never knew herself to posses. She turns her back on the view, not wanting the image of the destroyed kingdom etched into her mind.

But she discovers she's not alone; three other girls are standing right behind her. One by one she observes them and each time she feels the same anger she had felt before.

The first girl is the shortest of the three, with brilliant short blue hair, she's shaking and tears are streaming down her face. Minako would have run over to embrace her in a comforting hug had she not stopped herself. The second girl is a tall, burly girl with broad shoulders and a powerful looking build. Her chest-nut colored hair is pulled up into a high pony-tail and she has one hand placed gingerly on the first girl's shoulder.

The third and final girl had here back to her so Minako is unable to study her properly, but her raven-colored hair falls to the small of her back.

All three girls are wearing the same styled fuku but in different colours.

None of them pay her any attention and she gets the impression that they cannot see her standing right behind them in her jim-jams. The blue-haired girl then turns around and looks directly at her, but still she does not register her existence.

"There's nothing we can do now." she says sorrowfully, looking at the brunette who nods in agreement.

"Mars, coming?" the brunette asks the raven-haired girl but she only shakes her head. The two then turn and walk straight past Minako, without looking twice. Now it's just her and the girl wearing the red, supposedly called Mars. She walks over and sits by her side; she can tell that Mars has been crying as her eyes are all red and puffy.

"I'm sorry Venus…" the fire senshi trails off, but doesn't look up at her. Minako, desperate to get a look at her face cranes, her neck around but is unsuccessful.

Minako stares back, sorry for what? It almost sounded as if she was adressesing her...

"Can you see me?" she says and wave's one hand in front of Mars' face daftly, the other girl nods.

"But the other two-"

"They can't." Mars says in a low tone, her raven-colored hair wiping about her face with the wind.

"But why can't they see me?"

"I can see you because my relationship with you is stronger than that of you and Mercury or Jupiter."

"You know me then?"

Mars nods. "Yes. We've been looking for you. You'll remember soon enough." She says before she turns her head around to face Minako, but it is now that the blonde always wakes up. She doesn't even get a glimpse at the raven-haired girl's face and what the heck does she mean by 'you'll remember soon enough'? Remember what? She always feels so cheated by not knowing.

But then there was that incident the other day. She was walking through the street wearing her big hat and glasses, so to prevent anyone from finding out that she was the Aino Minako, international pop star. She was just about the round the corner when someone came running at her at top speed, effectively pushing her to the ground and knocking off her hat and glasses. The person who had knocked her over didn't even stop to say sorry, instead she flashed an apologetic glance Minako's way and continued running her way down the footpath. She didn't get a very good look at the girl before she had run off. But Minako remembered feeling very tense as she lifted her light blue eyes up to meet the cool lavender ones of the girl who had knocked her down. It was after this incident that the dreams started coming. Then there was the girl, the raven-haired one. Like the girl in her dream. It couldn't be a concincidence.

Since then Minako had been keeping a look out for the girl, just encase she well…needed her. That sounded ridiculous, Minako reckoned with herself. But still…she longed to talk to her.

All this thinking and wondering about who the raven-haired girl was, was making Minako feel sleepy and she had a photo shoot early tomorrow morning. Now she just wanted to sleep without the dream coming to her, was that too much to ask for?

Apparently so, for tonight would be just like last night.

--

i dressed up as axl rose today at school, thought y'all should know. =P  
enjoy reading this little bit of blah. xD it's just to clear my head.


End file.
